


Live

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Sadism, Voyeurism, cam sex, urine mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox will make sure Lore's live audience gets what they pay for.





	Live

 

“Lore,” Maddox half-purred in that grotesque voice of his as he knelt between the android’s spread legs. The left leg was bent at an inhuman angle at the knee, and Lore hung bonelessly from his shackled wrists, cum-drenched chest heaving from his cooling cycle going into overdrive. The “lethal” button on Maddox’s Weapon was still warm, and Lore’s innards burned.

“Stop,” Lore hissed mechanically, looking up at the camera to plead angrily with his viewers. “No more.”

“*No more?*” Maddox climbed up to laugh in Lore’s face.

“Is that what I heard you say, bitch?” He mocked Lore through gritted teeth, slapping the android’s piss-soaked cheeks between his palms, thrilled at Lore’s helpless expression of fury. “No more?”

Lore hacked a large wad of gold saliva into Maddox’s face. The patrons seemed to like that; they whooped and cheered as someone called out “A live one!”

Maddox, not skipping a beat, hacked one right back at Lore, laughing as the gold spit slid off his chin and right back into the bridge of Lore’s nose.

Lore squeezed his eyes shut to keep Maddox’s saliva out. For some reason, the human’s bodily fluids burned.

“Alright fellas,” Maddox said to his patrons as he dragged a finger through his own semen, pooled into Lore’s sternum, and allowed it to drip onto Lore’s face. He hoped one day that he could get him to lick it directly off his finger–as his two brothers do–but that would take more time, and potentially a spider gag.

“What’s next?” Lore moved his face in time for the cum to dribble into the tip of his nose. Some landed on his bottom lip. Absently, he swept it away with his tongue–a sight that aroused Maddox so much, he grabbed Lore by the hair and forced him into an open mouth kiss, despite the risks involved.

He jumped back when he felt the small, razor sharp bite on his bottom lip. When he touched it, it came away bloody–*very* bloody.

Lore glared up at him, and then spat blood right into Maddox’s face.

“He bit you?!” A patron asked.

“Fist him, Maddox.”

Lore’s eyes widened for just a second, before returning to their normal defiant state.

“Don’t,” he sneered. “Don’t fucking touch me in there.”

Maddox expected the bite and wasn’t intending to punish Lore for it, but the last suggestion–and the disgust it elicited from the android–had its appeal.

“Beg me,” Maddox said, pulling Lore’s thighs apart and sliding his hands under his ass cheeks. He was so excited about it that he was hard again. Lore tried kicking away with his one functional leg, but Maddox put a stop to that when he placed two fingers behind the kneecap, and disconnected the shin.

“Beg me, Cuntboy,” Maddox growled, a tongue peeking out if the left side of his mouth as he made a knife with his hand, and slid his fingertips gently against Lore’s hole, making the android cry out in anguished arousal. “And I’ll stop.”

“Beg him!”

“Make him stop, bitch.”

“You,” Lore hissed at the camera, looking up at all the different alien races who paid to watch Maddox fuck and humiliate him. “You people are fucking *animals*.”

“Mm, see,” his Chalnoth regular sighed. “*This* is what I come here for.”

Maddox slid his three longest fingers into Lore up to the first knuckle, chuckling as Lore, now looking down at Maddox’s progress, groaned. He pulled on his chains.

“Maddox,” he said between labored gasps.

Maddox inched on in with his hand and looked at him pleasantly, as Lore’s cock hardened suddenly and stiffly, the android crying out in pain.

“Hmm?”

They locked eyes as Maddox breached Lore’s ass with the meat of his palm. Maddox’s finger brushed against something, and Lore’s eyes rolled magnetically back into his head. He struggled to remain coherent as Maddox passed a nail over the same spot, which elicited a loud scream from Lore.  

Maddox, biting his bottom lip, sank his hand deeper into the machine’s artificial guts, until it swallowed all but the wrist, and worked the spot with his fingers.

Lore groaned, screamed, thrashed his head about until he finally conceded to fucking himself onto his captor’s hand. The audience loved it.

“I *will* kill you one day,” Lore finally managed, between deep breaths. His cock leaked endlessly onto his belly.

“I know you will,” Maddox said with a smirk as he fucked Lore with one hand, using the other to bear down onto Lore’s severed knee for leverage.

“And you’ll still always remember me doing this to you.”

Lore cried out one last time, cumming explosively all over himself, Maddox, and the camera.


End file.
